discordpredictionseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
DPS Rankings
The '''DPS Rankings '''is a system of monthly rankings introduced on January 6, 2020 based on a points based system for all participating predictors in DPS. Rules # This will be a monthly ranking system. After the last date of every month, the rankings will reset and the points tally will be set to 0 for all. # Winning a match will earn a predictor 3 points, while losing will earn no points. If a match ends in a draw, no contest, double no-show or any other scenario where in a singles match, both predictors fail to secure a win, both will be awarded 1 point each. # In the case of multi-person matches, winner earns 3 points, all losers earn 0 points. In a situation where two or more predictors are tied in a multi-person match and a winner cannot be determined among them, they will earn 1 point each. For eg, 4 predictors compete in a 4 way match and predictor #1 and #2 are tied to win the match while #3 and #4 are behind them in total correct predictions. In this case, #1 and #2 will earn 1 point each while the rest will earn 0. # In the case of team matches, all members of the winning team earn 3 points while all members of the losing team earn 0 points. If a winner cannot be determined, all participants earn 1 point each. # If a predictor has multiple matches on a card, they have to specify which match will count towards the rankings BEFORE the show starts. If they fail to do so, the match that is closest to the main event, that is, the match higher on the card, gets automatically counted towards the rankings. # In a case where predictors are tied in points by the end of a month, the first tiebreaker will be the head-to-head record. The second tiebreaker will be number of wins in multi-men matches. The third tiebreaker will be a match between the tied candidates at the first card of the next month to determine the rank. Points for this match will also be awarded in the new month's ranks. # The #1 ranked predictor earns a DPS Undisputed Heavyweight Championship match at a PPV event next month. The #2 and #3 ranked predictors will face each other at the first card of the next month to earn an Independent Championship match. # In case the DPS Undisputed Heavyweight Champion finishes at the #1 rank, they can either choose a contender of their own choice OR not defend the title at all. # In case the Independent Champion finishes at the #2 rank, they will have to face the #3 ranked predictor at the first card of the next month. If they win, they can choose a contender of their own choice OR not defend the title at all. In case the Independent Champion finishes at the #3 rank, the #2 rank automatically earns an Independent Championship match. January 2020 The rankings start from January 4, 2020 from NJPW's Wrestle Kingdom 14 and end at January 31, 2020's SmackDown. The winner, DealerTokes secured an Undisputed title shot at AEW Revolution while ranks 2 to 7 qualified for the Elimination Chamber match for the Independent Championship. February 2020 The rankings start from February 2, 2020 on Monday Night Raw to February 29, 2020's AEW Revolution.